Changes from Another Life
by Taijioku Christina
Summary: When Kagome was forced to help from another AU world. A world very much identical to the feudal times, but a dreadful world, where the males and females of all kind are the only enemies towards each other...all started by a much older Inu-Yasha himself...
1. A New World

Changes from Another Life

  
  
  
  


Chapter 1 :A New World

  
  
  
  


~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~

"Mother... " A young fourteen-years old girl whispered in the dark winds on the high cliff. And as if the wind is answering, it gently caressed her white dog ears, with long silver hair that shines brightly from the rays of the full moon, letting it flow freely in a soft rhyme behind her. Closing her pearl eyes, hooding it under her bangs, tears slowly drips down on her pale cheeks as it drops toward the grassy ground.

"Inu-Yasei..." Someone called her name from behind as she quickly wiped her tears away and turned around. Meeting another girl around her age, with long black hair as she looks at Inu-Yasei with sad brown eyes. "Are you all right...?"

"I'm fine, Saki," Inu-Yasei nodded with a force smile, looking back up at the moon. "Just...relaxing, that's all."

"And I'm sure calling for your mother might help you," Saki whispered as Inu-Yasei flinched, "She died six years ago, Inu-Yasei..."

"It is because of that, did my father become the way he is," Inu-Yasei said bitterly, bitting her bottom lip as small fangs can be seen, "Our greatest enemy...the damn leader in the whole Dansei land..."

"A land that only males' rules from the other side of this mountain..." Saki nodded, looking off in the distance, "Your father, Inu-Yasha, really loves your mom. Once died of a disease, did he somehow changed into a cruel man...using the shards from the Shikon Jewel to lure all males to join him. Not a single man is here with us for they had become our enemies."

"If only mother was still alive...this would never have happened..."

"Lady Kagome was a wonderful person, Inu-Yasei. On and off did we fight to survive against the males, and we're even lucky to be even with them. No side is taking the upper hand...all either the males from the Dansei land...or us females, here on the Fujin land."

"I'm sorry Saki," Inu-Yasei said, lowering her head in shame.

Saki blinked, "For what?"

"For separating your family apart. Only living with your mother, Lady Rin, while betrayed by your own father and older brother..."

"It's never your fault, Inu-Yasei...nor Lady Kagome," Saki looked at her softly, "What is done had already been done. We can't change the past but only the future...that's why I've come to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"How do you feel...seeing your mother again? But very different..."

Inu-Yasei snapped her head up in shock, "What?"

Saki winked at her, "I believe you do remember that Lady Kagome had teaches my mother in using inhuman powers, ne? Lady Kikyou and her are planning to use their powers together to received Lady Kagome...maybe from another world."

"Another...world...?" Inu-Yasei began to breathed heavier, shaking her head, "They were planning to...used her, right?"

"It's the only way to be able to make peace with the males in the Dansei land, Inu-Yasei," Saki's brown eyes sadden, "Who knows, maybe she'll be able to have Inu-Yasha back the way he used to be."

"But we really don't know if it would work at all, Saki...It seems like a very weird idea."

"Come with me home and we'll see. They are going to start in a few minutes anyway..."

  
  


~*~*~*~*~

  
  


"Are you really sure this might work, Kikyou?" A beautiful twenty-nine years old woman asked worriedly, brushing her long black hair over her shoulder.

Kikyou looked at the younger woman emotionlessly, "No...we had never done this before, Rin..."

"Great, you guys are making me even more worried!" Another soft voice joined them as they turned around to meet an older woman, who appeared to be at aged thirty-seven, "It you two are not sure in any of this, then why bother trying it?"

"If you want to be back with your husband, Miroku, and son, then I suggest you helping us relaxed instead, Sango," Kikyou said to her with a small frown.

Sango tried to bark back a replied but immediately shuts her mouth, looking away angrily, "Why can't you find another person with powers as good as yours, Kikyou? Since you and Kagome are twin sisters, I'm not sure if it's a good idea to have my only sister-in-law to be part in any of it."

Rin smiled at her, "I'll be fine, Sango. It might take a lot of energy, so maybe we'll probably be unconscious for a whole month and our powers unlimited for another week, but we'll come out pretty much alive."

Sango stared at her, "And you told me NOT to worry?!"

"Or maybe it wouldn't be so bad," Kikyou said, looking at them, "Our powers unlimited...yes. But being in a coma really depends how much strength we used."

"Though it does sound a bit risky, but it's the only way we can end this war, Sango," Someone said behind her as Sango turned around.

"A bit risky, Kirara? This is probably a life and death situation here! I'm not sure I've ever heard anything from Kagome that you can get someone to us from ANOTHER world?!"

"It's worth the try, besides, I wanted both of my daughters to have a whole family together," Kirara frowned, brushing her youngest daughter's orange bangs away from her face, as the little girl looked at her in confusion with turquoise demon eyes, "Neko here has missed her father and twin brother a lot..."

Rin looked at her, "How can Neko even remembers them? She hasn't seen them since she was only three years old...but that's six years ago."

Before Kirara can reply, she was interrupted when two girls barged into the room, panting. Saki sighed in relief, "Good...you haven't started it yet."

Rin smiled at her daughter, "Saki."

"Are you sure you wanted to do this, Aunt Kikyou?" Inu-Yasei asked, looking at her uncertainly.

"There's no other choice, is there, Inu-Yasei?" Kikyou replied, looking at her, "If we would not do this, then the war between us with the males will never end."

"It's for the best, Inu-Yasei," Kirara said with a sad smile.

Inu-Yasei nodded, "But if the war ends, is there a way to bring...her back?"

"You mean Kagome from another world?" Rin enquired, a small smile on her lips. "If we could bring her here, then we can also take her back."

"That's all I wanted to hear..."

"It's time," Kikyou said to them, looking out the window where the full moon is visibly seen, "I suggest you all wait outside for this. It might be too dangerous..."

"If anything happens, then shout so we can hear you," Kirara said worriedly, standing up from the ground while swaying her two long catlike tails from behind, holding onto Neko's hand.

"I'm STILL not approved to this though!" Sango muttered under her breath when they all leave the room.

Saki stopped by the door, "Mother...?"

Rin looked at her, "Yes Saki?"

"Please be careful...and you too, Lady Kikyou..."

"We will," Kikyou nodded at her as she left. "Ready Rin."

"Yeah," Rin said, noting that she didn't sound particularly sure.

"Then let us begin..."

  
  


~*~*~From the Other World We All Know Of~*~*~

  
  


"Well, this seems like a nice place to sleep," Miroku said, looking around the large room in approval.

Sango nodded, shifting her boomerang behind her back, "At least the man who owns this house was kind enough to let us borrowed it for tonight."

Miroku smiled at her, "Indeed."

"From the same old plan on what you monks' calls 'a little white lie'," Inu-Yasha snorted, looking dully at him, "So how many of these 'ominous clouds' could be hovering over this house, eh?"

"Just be glad we have a place to stay for a while. I don't think the ladies would like laying on the dirt ground or continued walking nonstop without sleeping."

"At least he had a good point, knowing Inu-Yasha would travel like that," Shippou whispered in Kagome's ear as they looked at them, still arguing.

"I'm going to the spring," Sango announced, putting her boomerang down while Kirara curled up beside it, sleeping.

Kagome nodded, "I'll come along too."

"I just stay here and keep an eye on them," Shippou said, indicating Inu-Yasha and Miroku, hopping down from Kagome's shoulder when they begin leaving.

"If you're so offended of me lying to people, maybe we can find a place that has a small rodent demon for us to kill then." Miroku continued as Inu-Yasha looked at him with angry signs popping on his head.

"Why should I CARE if you lie to people or not?!" Inu-Yasha shouted at him.

"...or I'll just sleep instead," Shippou rolled his turquoise demon eyes in annoyances, curling up beside Kirara to sleep as they continued fighting. But no sooner than a minute did they finally stopped while Kirara and Shippou quickly stood up from the ground in alarmed when hearing a loud scream from outside.

"Kagome!" Inu-Yasha shouted, running as fast as he could toward the spring, leaving the others to follow behind. Stopping by the door, he gave a powerful push that totally breaks it down when they all entered in the spring.

"Inu-Yasha!" Sango cried. Still, dressed as she runs toward them.

Inu-Yasha looked around, "Where's Kagome?!"

"S-she just disappeared before my eyes!" Sango stuttered, falling on her knees as Miroku stood beside her.

"Disappeared?" Shippou asked in fear with Kirara stood beside him.

Miroku frowned, looking at a shock Sango, "Was it a demon?"

"I...don't know," Sango said, shaking her head. "She was just suddenly surrounded by a flash of light and disappeared...I didn't even move to help her."

"I can't find a single scent of her or any demon around!" Inu-Yasha said to them, running off. "I'm going to find her!"

"Inu-Yasha!" Miroku called after him, shaking his head while helping Sango standing to her feet and takes her toward the room.

"I'm going to look for her too," Shippou said, running off after Inu-Yasha as Kirara quickly followed him from behind. ...Please be all right, Kagome...

  
  


~*~*~From Another World~*~*~

  
  


"When would be our next attack to the Fujin land, Inu-Yasha," A thirty-eight years old monk said seriously, fixing his rosary bead on his cursed hand.

An older fox demon nodded beside him, frowning on his stern face, "We haven't had a battle for about a year now..."

"It would be soon..." Inu-Yasha said calmly in a hard tone, from the dark corner of the room. "Very soon..."

"Hey Dog-Turd!" A shout came from outside as the door bangs opened, jumping up in the air while hopping down from Shippou's head before standing in front of them.

Shippou growled at him angrily from the ground, "Kouga!"

"You wouldn't believe what we just saw out there on the Fujin land," Kouga said, looking at them with wide azure demon eyes.

Miroku raised an eyebrow, "We?"

"Kouga and I, father," A seventeen-years-old boy answered, appearing from behind Kouga as he looked at the group with amethyst eyes.

"Eh? How did you get here so fast, Yousu?" Kouga asked him in disbelief, looking out the door, "I was sure I had outrun you by the mountains."

Miroku smirked at him, "I wouldn't train my son, Yousu, hard for nothing, Kouga."

Shippou frowned at them, "What is it that you have saw?"

"Oh, it's quite eerie for all I can say," Kouga began, sighing, "It seems like the women are up to something over there. The whole places where they live suddenly blinded my eyes by a great flash of light. I rush off as fast as possible with Yousu here."

"Flash of light?" Miroku said curiously, tilting his head to the side. "I wonder what it could be."

"I definitely do know that...Rin...is somehow involved," Another voice said to them as they turned around, meeting a man at age thirty-one as he looked at them with cold brown eyes, standing beside him was his son.

"And how do you know that, Kohaku?" Shippou asked him with a deeper frown on his face.

"I wonder how she can be involved with it, father," Kohaku's fifteen-years old son said emotionlessly, agreeing with Shippou.

Kohaku looked at his son, "Just a feeling, Toushi..."

"Any of you have some idea on what they're planning?" Inu-Yasha asked them with a cold growled, but was only answered by the silence. "I thought so."

"I suppose we have to wait and see," Miroku said to them, narrowing his eyes in thoughts.

Shippou smirked darkly, "I wonder what surprises we would have this time from the women. I'll be disappointed if it's not very big."

"With that huge light I just saw? It's gonna be big all right!" Kouga snorted, crossing his arms over his hard chest.

  
  


~*~*~*~*~

  
  


"I can't believe it worked! On the first try no less!" A young fox demon chirped, brushing her black hair away from her face while looking at her friends with rubies' demon eyes. Having a single fox fluffy white tail, that has a couple of black strips on the tip behind her.

"But Kitsune...this isn't what we were hoping to find," Saki frowned at her, shaking her head. "Lady Kagome was supposed to be older...a LOT older."

"Does it really matter? At least we have her with us, her scent is the same as our Lady Kagome here," Kitsune said, looking at her younger cat-demon sister, "Are you hungry Neko? I can get you something to eat."

"No," Neko shook her head as her orange bangs sway over her eyes. "I'm just worried about Lady Kikyou and Lady Rin."

"If you said her scent is the same as Lady Kagome, then why does she appear to be around fifteen? I mean...she looks as old as my older brother, Toushi!" Saki continued, sighing in frustration, "Our Lady Kagome died when she was twenty-nine!"

"Careful Saki, I don't think it's wise to mention about any males around here, or yet, COMPARING to Lady Kagome!" Kitsune scowled at her, holding onto Neko's hand. "Your brother, Toushi, is our enemy if you don't remember!"

"So are you saying Neko's twin fox-demon brother, Noboru, is our enemy too? Yet he's only nine like her!"

"What are you so moody about anyway?!"

"Guys...that's enough," Inu-Yasei stopped them as she enters the room they're in, "Lady Rin with Aunt Kikyou is in a coma for a while now. Saki is just worried about her mother, Kitsune."

Kitsune lowered her rubies' eyes, "I almost forgot about that...sorry Saki."

"It's okay," Saki murmured, looking at Inu-Yasei worriedly, "But are you all right, Inu-Yasei?"

She smiled, "Of course, it's not every day to meet your mother back again...yet younger and also from another world."

Kitsune raised a thin eyebrow, "How is she anyway?"

"Resting," Inu-Yasei answered, her dog ears quirked a bit, "In fact, I think she's waking up."

"Here," Saki whispered, giving Inu-Yasei a small tray that had provided food on it, "Why don't you give this to her?"

"Hey!" Kitsune cried, narrowed her demon eyes at her as Neko looked at them curiously, "My mother told me to do that since she's not sure if Inu-Yasei is ready to meet her."

"I'm sure Lady Kirara wouldn't mind at all if she 'is' ready," Saki smiled, looking at the surprised Inu-Yasei. "Hurry up before she wakes up!"

"O-okay," Inu-Yasei nodded, walking out the room with a loud gulp.

Neko blinked innocently, holding onto Kitsune's hand tighter, while waving her double orange long catlike tails behind her, "I hope she can take it..."

Kitsune nodded, "She have to face her soon or later."

"And it's later already," Saki replied, looking at them with a small smile before walking out the room, "I'm going to see my mother and Lady Kikyou. See you both for lunch."

"What do you say, Neko? Since its mother turn to be the guard today, want to go visit her?"

"Yeah!" Neko quickly nodded as they both runs out of the room, both their tails swaying behind them.

  
  


~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~

Hope you're not REALLY confused on all the families in this...if any of you are, then I guess you have to read it more carefully or wait until you figure it out on the upcoming chapters...^-^*...I can TRY to add in every character I know in here, so please tell me all the characters you know so I can do something for them. Please R/R! The more the better so I can get my inspiration easily to finish this whole fic!

~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~


	2. The New History of the 'Shikon Jewel'

Changes from Another Life

  
  
  
  


Chapter 2 :The New History of the 'Shikon Jewel'

  
  
  
  


~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~

  
  


With narrowed cold amber eyes, Inu-Yasha slowly looked up at the full moon silently as his older brother sat beside him calmly.

"Still thinking of your deceased wife, Inu-Yasha...?" He asked, appearing to be the only one who doesn't seem to have any shard in him whatsoever.

Inu-Yasha snarled angrily, "Why should I?!"

"She 'is' the one that abandons him first, Sesshou-maru," Naraku said, appearing from the shadows with a dark smirk, with no shard shining in him either. "In death, if you don't remember..."

"What do you want now, Naraku," Inu-Yasha asked bitterly, looking away. "I did not ask you here."

"Of course not, but you do want to know what's going on in the Fujin Land, don't you? After that bright light in which Kouga and Yousu had seen."

Sesshou-maru eyed him collectedly "And it appears that you have a plan...?"

"Send one of your strong men to fight them and come back with the news if they survived, easy enough?"

"And risk losing them? I won't do it," Inu-Yasha suddenly replied, closing his amber eyes, "Now leave."

"Just think about it, you might not regret it at all..." Naraku said with a furtive smirk, leaving out the door.

Sesshou-maru stood up silently, walking out and looked back at Inu-Yasha with no expression on his face as the large door shuts completely.

Inu-Yasha opens his eyes, which is now glittering in pain and anger, "...Kagome..."

  
  


~*~*~*~*~

  
  


Kagome slowly opens her eyes tiredly with a loud moan, her hands automatically went up and covered her face from the bright sun as she sighed, trying to drift back to sleep.

That's when she suddenly remembers everything that had happened. Both her and Sango were going to the Spring to bathe and suddenly blinded by the flash of bright light before falling unconscious. She quickly sat up on the bed, looking around in alarm as her heart began pounding in her chest in fear.

"W-where...am I? Inu-Yasha? Miroku? Sango?" Kagome called for them, looking around the neat room in confusion.

"Did you have a nice rest?" A quiet voice questioned out of nowhere as Kagome jumped, looking at the young girl by the door, startled. Kagome stared at her, seeing her smiling but only her hands are betraying her action for it's shaking pretty badly that was holding a small tray.

"I guess. Who are you?" Kagome asked, returning the smile, ...Must be my imagination for she looks WAY too much like Inu-Yasha...Eh? Are those dog ears on her head?...

"W-well...you see, my name is-" Inu-Yasei stopped, staring at her in disbelief with a wide annoyed look on her face when Kagome began touching her white dog ears.

"These ears..." Kagome began, feeling the soft ears, "Are they even real?"

"They had been real every since I was born with them," Inu-Yasei muttered, putting the tray down on the table beside the bed when Kagome let go. "As I was saying...my name is Inu-Yasei and-."

"Inu-Yasei?" Kagome interrupted her, blinking in confusion before clapping her hands together, "I never heard Inu-Yasha had any relatives beside Sesshou-maru, but are you related to him?"

Inu-Yasei held back a scowl at those names, "Why don't you just eat, er...Lady Kagome? Then we can explain everything on why you're here."

"But what about my friends?"

Inu-Yasei forced a smile on her lips with some difficulties, "They're...fine."

"And I thought I was in danger," Kagome smiled, began eating her food happily. "I see that they're safe then."

Inu-Yasei sweat-dropped, "Er...sure...They are safe, but in your world though."

Kagome almost dropped her food, staring at her with question marks appearing all over her head, "My world? What do you mean by that?"

"How about we'll wait until lunch? I'm not good at explaining things so maybe either Lady Sango, or Lady Kirara can-"

"Lady Kirara?! You mean she's human?!" Kagome interrupted her in shock as Inu-Yasei held back her annoyances.

"Screw the waiting then! Lunch will be serving NOW!" Inu-Yasei growled, grabbing hold of Kagome's hand and dragged her to the dining room, passing by a shock Saki. "Saki! Tell everyone lunch is starting and get the food ready!"

"If you say so, Inu-Yasei." Saki nodded at her, running toward the kitchen.

"Saki?" Kagome blinked, looking at her retreating form, "She looks exactly like the girl I know named Rin but older."

Inu-Yasei gave a deep sighed when they entered the dining room, "She's Lady Rin's daughter."

"WHAT?!"

"ARG!? Where's everybody when you need them?!" Inu-Yasei shouted, both corners of her eyes began twitching. ...Does Mother act like this when she was in her younger days?? Or is her world WAY different then ours?!...

"How can Rin be having a daughter at age nine?!" Kagome continued asking the question, leaving Inu-Yasei banging her head on the table. "That sounds ridiculous!"

...It's different...TOTALLY different!... Inu-Yasei narrowed her eyes, looking at Kagome, "Lady Rin has her first child, that is a boy name Toushi, when she was only fourteen while having Saki a year later. That's why Saki and I are the same age cause yo-...er...my mother has me when she was twenty-one."

"....."

"Lady Rin was very mature when she was little so she fell in love and gets married at a VERY young age okay! But who cares about that, now we're worrying about how to make peace with the males on the Dansei land and we need YOUR help, so that's why you suddenly disappeared and appeared here at OUR world!" Inu-Yasei blurted it all out, almost at the point where she would pull her long silver hair out of her head in frustration.

".............."

"That's it! I'm not going to say anything else anymore!" Inu-Yasei cried, mumbling angrily to herself while Kagome continued to stare at her in silences.

"I'll say you're doing a fine job at explaining everything right to the point, Inu-Yasei," Sango laughed, walking inside the room with little Neko, who had turned into a tiny orange cat-demon, sitting on her shoulder, "But Rin would not be happy if you explain THAT much information about her to Kagome here."

Inu-Yasei snarled, "Why don't you talk to her then, Lady Sango! It's harder than you think!"

"S-Sango...?" Kagome stuttered, pearl eyes widen in surprised, not believing this older woman could be her. "But...how can she be..."

Neko gave a soft meow, jumping down from Sango's shoulder before transforming quickly into her human form as she stood in front of Kagome with a bright smile, swaying both her long tails behind her happily, "Don't you remember, Lady Kagome? Inu-Yasei did say you're here in another world, which is ours. I'm sure the history here is a bit different then yours."

"A bit?" Inu-Yasei snorted, crossing her arms, "I'll say it's a WHOLE lot different!"

No later after that, did Kagome's eyes finally rolled behind her head as she fainted, dropping right into Inu-Yasei when she catches her in surprised.

Neko tilted her head to the side cutely in confusion, "Was it something I said or did?"

"Must be surprised, I supposed," Sango shrugged, shaking her head

"Surprised? I'll say she didn't take it at ALL!" Inu-Yasei said with a glare as they turned their heads to the door when Saki came into the room with the others, each holding a tray of food.

"Lunch is now...ready..." Saki trailed off, brown eyes slightly widen for catching the scene in time when Inu-Yasei shoved Kagome toward the ground with a scowl.

Inu-Yasei smirked when hearing Kagome groans, "I'm just waking her up...you guys startled me."

"A very gentle way there to wake her up, Inu-Yasei," Kirara gave a crooked smile, putting the food on the table as her daughter, Kitsune, helped.

"Eh? I thought you're on guard today, Kirara," Sango said to her, bending down and helped Kagome when she opened her eyes. "You okay, Kagome?"

Kagome nodded, "Yeah...I'm fine."

"Yura is taking over for me," Kirara answered to Sango as Kagome looked at her, eyeing her tails behind her back in shock. "And the others don't feel like joining us early for lunch today."

"Yura? You mean, Yura the HAIR?!" Kagome shouted, standing up from her spot as Inu-Yasei pulls her back down. "She's still alive!?"

Kitsune raised an eyebrow, "You mean, Lady Yura in your world died?"

"She's our enemy! Inu-Yasha had to...er...it was I, actually that killed her because she's after one of the shards for the Shikon Jewel!"

"Why would she want to do that?"

"It seems like the Shikon Jewel is very important in your world, right?" Sango asked her.

Kagome nodded, "Yes...that's why I have to collect every piece of it before any demons used it against us."

"Very interesting...." Kirara said, sitting down beside her while giving her a bowl of rice. "I'll like to learn about the history in your world."

"After you told me yours," Kagome frowned, thanking her for the bowl as she began to eat. "Inu-Yasei here had explained to me...quite a lot already. I wanted to know why you forced me here with you."

"I told you already!" Inu-Yasei grumbles, sitting a bit away from the group while leaning against the wall. "We wanted you to help us making peace with the males at the Dansei land."

"Making peace with the males?" Kagome asked, her chopstick up to her mouth, "Why? Did something happen?"

"We wouldn't bring you here if nothing happens, you know."

"Please forgive Inu-Yasei," Saki apologized, looking at her, "She just have a rough life right now."

"Then I'll explain to you, since I'm quite sure you are somehow closed to me in your world, right?" Sango asked Kagome as she nodded.

"Yes, all my companions are you, Miroku, Shippou, 'demon' Kirara, and Inu-Yasha...sometimes Myouga, the flea demon too." Kagome said, cowering a little when everyone's faces darken at the male's names.

"All...our enemies..." Kirara murmured sadly, lowering her face as Neko snuggled against her for comfort. "And our husbands..."

"Husband?"

"Let me explain our history and to why you're here first," Sango began, looking at her seriously, "It all had begun exactly six years ago did you, in our world, had died."

Kagome eyes widen in shock, "Me?"

"Yes, from a disease that even our deceased Lady Kaeda couldn't cure," Sango nodded, continuing, "That's when her husband started to grow depressed and a bit insane after the funeral for he has loved her too much. He didn't even recognize his own daughter when she tried to help him."

"Oh...how sad," Kagome said in a small tone. "But...who are they?"

"A dog demon that you already know that goes by the name of Inu-Yasha," Inu-Yasei snarled angrily, looking away when Kagome gasped, "And I...happened to be that daughter of his."

"You mean...you..."

Sango exhaled a deep sighed, "After that had happened, when no one can even save him. He somehow changed a lot...a very cruel man he had become. So he used the shards of the 'Shikon Jewel' and gave them to all the males alive in this world to fight with him against us."

Kagome stared at her in disbelief, "Your husbands too?"

"And our sons," Kirara added in, putting her bowl down slowly. "The 'Shikon Jewel' in this world, from the way it sounds, is a lot different then yours, Kagome. Inu-Yasha had made the 'Shikon Jewel' himself when feeling betrayed from his deceased wife, cause he believes she had left him alone."

Kagome frowned, "But she didn't...She would always be in his heart if he would still keep the memories and love for her."

Kitsune shook her head, "His heart is the 'Shikon Jewel', Lady Kagome."

"What?!"

"His heart...or 'Shikon Jewel' as we called, carries nothing but corruptions and hatred, which are his most inner feelings," Sango said sadly, "I don't know how it came out of his body, and I hopefully would NOT like to know either. But after he shattered it into pieces of small shards-"

...Like a broken heart... Kagome thought, hands covered her mouth while holding back her tears.

"-and gave them to all the males alive in this world. It's sort of like, sharing his heart with them in other words. They seem to get stronger, more controls, colder hearts and...a little memory lost of us."

Kirara nodded, "What she meant is that they don't really remember any of us...all they can remember are nothing more then hatred in their hearts for no apparent reasons."

"That's why we need your help, Lady Kagome," Neko looked at Kagome in tears, "We wanted them back with us...I wanted my family together again."

"We all had believed you can change Inu-Yasha's heart back to normal so the shards of the 'Shikon Jewel' would be collected into a whole new Jewel," Saki smiled, wiping her tears away. "Inu-Yasha is now a demon with no heart at all."

"So all we have to do is bring the males to remember each one of us so the shards can be out of them," Kirara continued, sighing, "We failed to collect the shards, for we have never face against our husband for them to remember us."

Kagome blinked, "Never?"

"For the whole six years now..."

"While finished collecting the shards of the 'Shikon Jewel' together...and adding with your love for him, Lady Kagome...he will be back to the way we all had known him." Kitsune said, proudly with a clap.

Kagome gave them a wide stare with a shriek look on her face, "BUT I DON'T LOVE HIM?!"

...SILENCES...

"You...don't...?" Neko stuttered in shock as Inu-Yasei turned her heads toward her with wide eyes.

"H-How..." Inu-Yasei began to shake involuntarily, jumping up from the ground, "How can you say that?! We got the wrong person! WRONG PERSON?! You are NOT my mother and NEVER were!"

Kagome bit her bottom lip in guilt, reaching for the girl but Inu-Yasei slapped her hand away and ran out the room. "Inu-Yasei!"

"I'll go to her," Saki stood up from the ground and ran out the door.

"Me too!" Neko said, running after Saki on all four. Everyone that is still in the room looked at Kagome with a small frown.

"I-I'm sorry...I didn't mean..." Kagome lowered her head in great shame, holding back her tears. "I shouldn't have said that to her..."

"Maybe it would be a best if you talk with her, Lady Kagome," Kitsune suggested quietly.

Kirara nodded, "My daughter has a good point..."

"I'll try," Kagome nodded, standing up from her seat and walked out of the room in silent.

"She does love him," Sango immediately said out of the blue while the other two stared at her. "I just know it. She's exactly like Kagome in the past...too stubborn to admit it to herself."

"Let's just hope so, Sango," Kirara sighed, cleaning the whole table with Kitsune.

  
  


~*~*~*~*~

  
  


"Inu-Yasei! Get down from here, will you?" Saki asked worriedly, gazing up to the dark high tree.

"NO!" Was only Inu-Yasei reply.

Neko climbed down from the tree and climbed on her shoulder sadly, "She wouldn't even want to talk with me."

Saki's cheeks turns slightly red, not really used letting her anger out, "Don't make me climb up there and blasted you down with my bare hands, Inu-Yasei, cause you KNOW I will do that!"

"Eh? Lady Kagome?" Neko cried out softly as Saki turned around curiously.

Kagome gave a small gulp when standing next to them, "Is...Inu-Yasei here?"

"Up there," Neko answered, pointing upwards as Saki walked away, trying very hard not to stomp on her steps.

Kagome stared at the tree, "Do I have to climb up there?"

"Try too, Lady Kagome," Saki said over her shoulder before disappearing back into the house.

"I guess I deserved it," Kagome sighed, grabbing hold one of the lower branch and pulled herself up.

"GO AWAY, WOMAN!"

Kagome yelped, slipping from the branch and fell straight toward the ground in pain when hearing Inu-Yasei's scream, "But I wanted to talk with-"

"JUST LEAVE!"

"I'm not leaving until we talk..." Kagome said stubbornly with a frown, began climbing back up again and continues from there. When almost reaching toward the middle of the tree, Kagome grabbed hold one of the branch to balanced herself. "Where are you so I can see you?"

"What do you want?" Kagome turned at her voice, looking straight at the girl's face when she was crouching beside her, "Better make it quick!"

...She really has Inu-Yasha's attitude... Kagome sighed, sitting down on the branch, "What I said back there...I'm sor-"

"Okay, you're done talking. Now leave!" Inu-Yasei snorted, turning around and was about too jump away. Before she could, Kagome immediately grabbed hold one of her long white bangs and turned her around forcefully.

"Listen to me will you!" Kagome shouted angrily, getting right to the girl's shocking face, "What I just said back there is wrong. I didn't mean any word of it!"

Inu-Yasei looked wearily at her, "So you love my father?"

"I'm not...so sure..." Kagome looked away, releasing the white bangs, "I do care for him a lot though, I'll admit that to you. In fact, I care for all of my friends. But after so much had happened to me right now, and it involves with Inu-Yasha loving your mother. I just can't say I love him like that!"

"I'm listening..." Inu-Yasei said, still crouching beside her.

"At first, when I first met him, I had hated his guts and sick of his attitude," Kagome gave a playful frown before smiling gently, "But we had gone through so much together when collecting the shards that I somehow got some...feelings for him, as you can say. But I'm not sure if it's reaching toward the point of loving him though. You have to give me some time for that."

"You're just like mother..."

Kagome blinked, staring at the girl, "I am?"

"Yes..." Inu-Yasei nodded, sighing as she lower her gaze, "Before my mother died, she had told me how she hated him so much when they first met. But I guess I have to apologize for my actions back there too..."

"It's not your fault and I've understood completely," Kagome said, putting a hand on her shoulder as Inu-Yasei looked at her, "I'll you promise this...I will bring your father back to you. Don't forget that. But...after all of this, I wanted to go back home too. Cause I got friends and family that are waiting for me...and a mission to complete with 'my' Inu-Yasha..."

"Then that's a promised then, ne, Lady Kagome?" Inu-Yasei smirked, nodding as she gave a hard smack on her back, forgetting her strength that sent Kagome eating dirt with a few leaves in mere seconds.

Inu-Yasei looked down at her, sweat-dropping nervously, "Um...Lady Kagome...?"

"....."

  
  


~*~*~*~*~

  
  


Shippou slowly walked down the hallways quietly, not making any sound of of footsteps. Stopping by the large door, a couple of guards slowly opens it for him to enter as he continues down towards the dark room. "Inu-Yasha...?"

"You will go today, Shippou...alone with a few demons..."

Shippou looked at him dryly, "I guess it's now time to work alone now, right?"

"If you want to say so..."

"I have one favor to ask you, Inu-Yasha."

"Afraid you might lose?"

Shippou scowled, "I want you to take care of my son, Noboru, if I don't come back. The women, especially Kirara, would probably killed me at first glance. Since I haven't seen her for many years now."

"You have my words, Shippou..."

  
  


~*~*~*~*~

  
  


"You are a fool, Inu-Yasha..." Naraku whispered with a chuckle, sitting on one of the high trees that separates from the Fujin and Dansei Land. His eyes then darken in pure rage and insanity, "Kagome...she would have been mine if it weren't for you..."

"And Inu-Yasha would have been with me...if it weren't for her..." A soft voice whispered behind him, making her presence known. "And still, he loves her..."

"Did you succeed...?"

The woman turned and looked at him with dull eyes, "Kagome...is here. I will give her up to you whenever you're ready with a plan and the exchange for Inu-Yasha..."

"I have already started. Just you wait a while longer until my plan is complete..." Naraku paused, looking at her, "Kikyou..."

~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~

I know this chapter is boring and too much information similar to the ACTUAL story of Inu-Yasha...but this is all I can think of and it IS a FANfiction you know, lolz. Hope you enjoy this...maybe...and please review!

~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~*~:~


End file.
